Happy
by Andi-Professional Daydreamer
Summary: Rosalie is desprete to have a baby, even going to great lengths in the attempt.Emmett is worried about her and only wants to make her happy but will it make them fall apart? Emmett/Rosalie also some Edward/Bella updated all chapters and fixed mistakes
1. Baby Trouble

**A/N: I do not own any of the Characters or Twilight they belong to Stephenie Meyer. Enjoy!**

* * *

Last Sunday Rose and I had decided that we would babysit Reneeseme while Edward and Bella vacationed in Italy for a couple of weeks, it went great of course ,Rosy and I arent completly irresponsible, _Especially_ Rosy. She was Great with Reneeseme , and even I had to admit playing Daddy was pretty fun for that short time , fact nothing even remotely bad had happened unti this it was time to give Reneeseme back to Edward and Bella.I watched all morning as Rose cradled Reneseme gently in her arms singing softly to her a sad look in her eyes. I always knew My Angel wantd a baby of her own. I also knew that being what we were I couldnt give her what she wanted, and that was dissapointing.

At around four in the evening our doorbell rang and I went to answer and Bella were standing there grins on thier faces.

"Hey Emmett."Bella greeted brightly

" Hey Bells ,Hey Edward." I replied letting them both into the living room

"Emmett."Edward said smiing and giving a nod.

"How was your trip?"I asked

"It was excellent,"Bella said excitedly "We sailed the Riviera, visited Rome, saw the museums. -"

"I knew more than the guide."Edward smiled crookedly

"I bet." I laughed

"It was so romantic." Bella finished sighing with content.

"Romantic eh?"I smirked

"Dont even start Emmett."Bella said

"What? I was gonna say it was great you had fun. Its not like I was gonna ask if Rome was still standing..."

"Emmett you promised."Bella said slapping my shoulder , her face bright red as always. I shook his head smirking

"Fine fine I'll stop."I told her

Bella looked around "Wheres Rosalie at? I need to talk to your less perverted half.-"

"You _think_ that."I said

"Oh come on."Bella said rolling her eyes her blush still prominent on her features.

"Rose."I called through my laugh"Edward and Bella are here, and Guess what they -"Bella cut me off

"_Had fun_ ,We did not destroy Rome."She said glaring at me , which only made me laugh at how scary she thought she was.

"Im in the nursery."Rose called back after a moment . Yes, we had a nursery Rose made me help her put it together. It was her sanctuary. We all made our way to the nursery to find Rose exactly where I had last seen her cradeling Renesme ,though the sad look in her eyes was at least hidden from our guest.I saw her put on a smile and stand "Hey, how was your trip?"She asked .If I could tell there was a bit of forced cheeriness in her greeting I knew Edward could I glanced sideways at him and he was looking straight at Rose then looked at me and as soon as Bella immersed Rose in conversation he nodded towads the door siganling we had to talk. I headed out of the room and when we reached the kitchen he looked at me through Topaz eyes.

"Things went well with Reneseme?"He asked

I nodded "Yeah it was great, I should warn you know Reneseme might babble a swear or two but that wasnt us it was Jasper."I said smiling.

Edward smirked shaking his head. I thought my diversion worked until he asked "Why is Rosalie upset?"

I sighed "You looked in her head, you know why..."I told him, he nodded quietly

"Why not adopt?"He said

I shook my head, remembering the last time I had mentioned adoption to Rosalie her reaction still makes me cringe almost 60 years Later Edward had obviously looked into my mind because he said"Well I wish there was something we could do...Maybe if Bell agrees Reneeseme can stay a few more days-"

"No dont worry, cause it will be the same story when you come back then."I told him. "I'll Just give her a few days and a credit card and She'll be back to normal."I added,You see I knew my Angel. She was strong,she could overcome this.

Edward let out a sad chuckle "Oh brother."

That night after Edward and Bella left with Reneseme Rosalie dissapeared to the nursery, I knew better than to follow her ,So I decided to go hunting we hadnt hunted the whole time Reneseme was here so I thought maybe once Rose had some 'food' in her She'd cheer up.

Within a few hours I was back home , I peeked into the nursery and still found her sitting in the same spot.

"Rose, I went hunting.. and look what I found."I held up a dead peacock,Peacock was her favorite.

Rosalie looked at me and let out a sigh "You did not_ find_ that you _stole_ it from the zoo. I hope a camera didnt catch you.'She said.

I tried not to sigh back and opted for draining the bird knowing she hated to get blood on her clothes. soon I came back with a glass of Peacock blood, sitting it on the table near her "Thank you Emmy bear," She said using her nickname for me...a plus. "But I wasnt really thirsty.'She added quietly

"Okay, well when you do...its here Angel." I told her. She nodded and I left the room. four hours later I was watching football on tv when Rosalie came out setting the still full glass on the counter before coming to sit by me.I lifted my arm so she could lean in fitting almost like puzzle piece in my side "It'll be okay Angel." I told her quietly rubbing her shoulder.

"But I want a baby Em."She said I could tell by her tone that if she were able to cry , she'd be crying

I set the remote down and pulled her onto my lap hugging her close and she buried her head in my neck taking a shaky breath. I hummed softly simply holding her since that was all i was able to do now.

* * *

**A/N: I Really hope this Chapter came out well this is my first Twilight story so I hope I did Review and Tell me what you think Thank you.**


	2. You know,Get Happy

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is mildly Lemony just a warning.**

* * *

It was only Wensday and I was already exhausted. Okay maybe not literally but Mentally I felt as though I could pas out. Rose had gone back to her usual self with one change ,our physical relationship had gone into over drive. Now usually I wouldve enjoyed all this extra fooling around Rose and I were doing but it was getting to be ridiculous. She was insatisble , We had to do it in the morning, at night, during lunch breaks, after school even in the car on the way to school once.

"OH Emmy bear."Rosalie called from our bedroom

'Oh no.' I thought cutting off the telivsion and grabbing my football hurridley heading for the door.

"Emmy-Bear ."Rosalies voce came from right behind me. Damn, she caught me.

"Yes Angel?"I said slowly turning to her She was dressed in black lacy underwear and a black silk robe that hung to the floor, her blonde hair hanging down her back , Onyx eyes seductive.

"Come keep your Angel company."She said her voice as silky as her robe.

"But Rose-" She began sliding the robe off her pale skin glowing faintly in the light.

"Yes Em?"She said

"I uh promised Jasper I'd play some football with him-"I stopped short telling my lie as she let the robe drop to the floor walking towards me

"You can do that later."She smiled "Right now I need you more." She said sliding her bra straps from her shoulders.

Her Perfect smooth shoulders..._'Emmet Cullen get a grip.' _I told myself."But Angel-"

"Dont you want to spend time with your angel?" She said reaching behind her .

Of course I did. who wouldnt? But I had to keep my resolve. "Angel I -"She soon had her bra draped around my neck and had used it to pull my face down to hers pressing her ice cold lips to my own

"Rose." I said pulling away as she let go of the bra taking my hands instead

"Yes?" She said staring at me with onyx eyes leading my hands to her breast, which went perky with excitement under my hands. I swallowed.

"Rose I dont think-"She started leading my hands downward tracing down her body, I could feel the toned muscle and the smooth skin that was her tummy The icyness of the skin, she let go of my hands leaving them at the lacy waist of her panties.

She kissed me agian and all resolve went out the window.

As it turned out Our 'Hook up .' worked out in my favor. Though not nearly the way I wanted. As soon as our bodies hit the bed the bed instantly gave a shudder and crashed to the floor but that wasnt a problem we had been through hundreds of beds by now. She kissed me over and over tearing the clothes from my body tossing them everywhere while I concentrated on getting properly excited...Yeah sad .I just could bring myself to attention no mater how hard I tried and soon enough Rose realized this and said "Whats wrong Em?"

"I dont know..."I answered

She furrowed her eyebrows and brought her fingers up and down my length a few times. Nothing, not even a twinge.

"Wow this is just perfect."I said frowning and sitting up She climbed off my lap and took the space next to me her arms folded over her chest sighing loudly, which I found unneccesary seeing as we didnt need to breathe at all.

"How long will it take?" She asked me suddenly

"For what?"I asked

"For you to .._you know, get Happy_." She said indicating my lap. Had I the ability to blush I would have.

"I dont know...this never happened."I told her

"This is just great." She said shaking her head and climbing over me and off the bed

"You think _your _mad." I said looking at her as she got dressed quickly

"Of course Im mad. How the hell am I supposed to get pregnant ?"She said flicking her hair over her shoulder glaring at me

"How are you supposed to what now?"I spluttered in disbelief.


	3. Losing my Angel

**A/N: Hope this Chapter turns out well. The first Paragraph was omitted from the End of chapter two. I found it fitted better with this Chapter...**

* * *

"Get pregnant."Rosalie repeated frustratedly

"But Rose thats impossible t-"I tried but she cut me off

"No Em listen Ive been doing a lot of thinking , and some reasearch and. Had I not been turned It would have been my ovulation cycle."She explained.

I was utterly confounded.

I looked at her confused and she sighed " I figured If you and Edward still have the ability to reproduce, why cant I?"

"Rose we've tried hundreds of times when we first got together," I said standing up and going to her"Carlisle even explained you need to be living to-"

"_You dont understand_ Emmett. I want to try I _need_ to try." Rosalie said I could tell by her tone she was getting angry.

"We cant Rosey." I said

"Why not?" She asked loudly practically shouting

"Were Vampires."I said

"So is Edward and Bella!" Rosalie shouted making our windows shake dangerously

"But Bella wasnt when she got pregnant!" I shouted back causing the glass in the windws to crack

Rosalie snarled at me in frustration "This is your fault."She said angrily pushing past me

"How?"I said turning to her as she returned to sit on the bed putting her head in her hands. She didnt answer so I sat next to her. "Angel if there were anything I could do... I would."

"You want to make me happy?"Rosalie said looking up at me with Onyx eyes

"Yes, I'd do anything to make you happy but-"

"Then _please_ Emmett , try with me."She said. I could hear the desperation in her voice.

"But Angel we wont be able t-"

"I _know._ God I know,But I neeed this."Rosalie said looking up at me. I knew I was defeated. won out by my Angels sad stare.

"Okay."I said "I'll try."I said she then hugged me tightly

"Thank you."She said

I know it sounds ridiculous,crazy even, that two Vampires would try to concieve a child. But You see, Rose is my angel, and I'd do anything to make my angel happy.

And so we tried,

of course as I knew beforehand, we were unsuccessful.

But my Angel seemed much happier ,seemed as though our effort were enough for her...to know that we were in fact trying seemed to be good enough for her...so I had thought. Our happy iignorance was shattered the day Edward and Jasper came to play some basket ball since there was a rainstorm going on.

"Just get the basket ball ffrom the hall closet."I told Jasper from Rosalie and My room as I got dressed

"Okay."He called back.

I came out the room some ten minutes later to see Edward and Jasper whispering to each other looking alarmed

"What?"I asked looking around for any sign of danger

"Oh ..well uh..I went to get the basketball and um..."Jasper stammered looking uncomfortable.

"Just go look in the nursery."Edward said quietly.

I became worried. was Rose in the nursery staring at the walls again sunk into depression? However when I reached the nursery my jaw dropped.

Rosalie was standing in front of a long mirror, my basket ball under her shirt ,she was staring at her reflection herself 'pregnant'.

"Um Rose."I said biting my lip.

Rosalie looked over at me then quickly away "Yes?"She asked quickly removing the basket ball

"Um...can I have the ball...Me Ed and Jas are goonna play some b-ball while its raining,"I said

"Yes o-of course."Rosalie nodded walking swiftly over to me, avoiding my eyes she handed me the basketball. "Have fun."She added

"Yeah...Okay."I said before leaving the room and Jasper were waiting for me both with questioning looks. This only angered me I knew they had been listening so why ask questions. "Outside."I said walking past them without a word mentioning Rosalie.

Once outside at the makeshift basketball court Jasper was the first to say something "Emmett what was that about?"He said

"You already know."I responded not looking at either of them concentrating on the raindrops dripping on my shoes.

" vampires cant-"He started but I cut him off

"Dont you think I know that?"I snapped at him

Jasper frowned and I felt guilty

"Im sorry,"I said "Things have just been stressful."I told him apologetically

Jasper kept his frown "Emmett,this is ridiculous, Theres no way you can do that and you know hpw she gets and your putting her through that?"He said

"Everytime I tried to tell her we end up fighting."I argued

"So you give in to this little fantasy-"

I threw the basket ball at Jasper with a loud smack agianst his chest and he glared at me. I glared right back. I knew that he cared about Rose as much as anyone could seeing as she was his 'twin.' but I knew I cared more. And no one insults my Rose.

"Dont you dare insinuate my Rose is going crazy."I growled

"Shes acting like it."Jasper growled through gritted teeth

We both ran at each other

I reached for him but Edward caught me by the wrist and flung me around to face him "Stop."He said keeping my arm in his icy grip his other hand holding Jasper who had reached a me as well

"I wont let him call rose crazy."I argued

"You shouldve stopped his before it got too far."Jasper argued

I had opened my mouth to say something but Edward shook his head

"ENOUGH."He barked"Jasper its too late to talk aout what they shouldnt have , Emmett I suggest you do something try to get her to reason instead of making her have false hopes.

"Fine."Jasper said

"_Emmett."_Edward warned

"_Fine_,"I said grudgingly

"Great."Edward nodded smilig and taking the basketball from Jasper "Now can I_ please_ kick your asses in b-ball?"He said

"Yeah right."I said

Jasper chuckled and the game began.

I was distracted during the game ,Not from anything that was happening in the game, but by Jaspers insinuation that rose was acting crazy...I kept telling myself there was no truth to them of course that he said it to anger me. But what if he were right. What if I were losing my Angel?

* * *

**A/N : This Chapter turned out more difficult to write then I thought Chapter 4 coming as soon as im done moving . Thanks for reading and please Review.**

**-Andi**


	4. I promise

I had procrastinated as long as I could on telling Rosalie we'd have to stop pretending she'd get pregnant. But two months had passed already and pretending I didnt mind when she made me look through baby name books with her, or that I was worried aout her sanity was getting hard. I had caught her with my basketball several times after the first incident but strangely enough I was no longer shocked, I would just walk away and leave her be.I had to do something soon.I knew it. We were slowly losing our grip on reality acting like this.I couldnt let Rose slip further. I had to get her back, even if the reality she was trying so hard to escape was dissapointing.

"Em!"Alice slapped my hand away from my mouth flinging the Marshmallow I had almost eaten while consumed in my thoughts across the floor.

"Thank you,"I said pushing the bag away from myself

"Whats the matter Emmett ?"Alice asked looking at me

"Nothing."I lied shaking my head "Why?"I asked

"Well your not being yourself..."Alice said "Does this have anything to do with You and Rosalie trying for a baby?"She asked

Great. Jasper had told her. I had opened my mouth to speak but she stopped me.

"I saw this coming."She said

Great so Jasper didnt tell her. "Why didnt you warn me?"I asked feeling somewhat scandalized

"Well things kept changing at first then..."She broke off shaking her head

"What?" I asked Eagerly

"No no something will change if I tell you I just know it." She said "Just know whatever you are doing,keep dong it."

"So dont listen to Ed and Jas?" I asked

" just keep going."Alice said

Agian I was confused.I opened my mouth to speak but she stopped me "Thier coming."She said

I looked over to see Rosalie Edward Jasper and Bella all walking towards he table, Rosalie looked annoyed so I immediatly thought the worse, Thinking that Edward and Jasper had spoken to her about her behavior lately so I said "Babe about that you see-"

She sat next to me and shook her head."It came out negative."She sighed.

Oh. She was talking about a Pregnancy test. I sighed with relief Edward and Jasper hadnt said anything at all..just the stupid pregnancy test.

Rosalie misunderstood my sigh and slapped me right then and there "Asshole." She said glaring at me through coal black eyes before standing and stalking away from the lunch table and out of the cafeteria. The sound of the slap , a loud thunderous sound, caught the attention of our Human peers and some of the professors. I looked away from them all only to meet the curious eyes of Jasper and Bella.

Edward of course already knew why Rosalie slapped me , stupid mind reading powers.

I wouldve gotten up and left the cafeteria,which was starting to get loud with the not so quiet whispers of our leave my siblings t discuss what just happened but Alice was having a vision and I needed to know what changed. So I waited.

After a few minutes Alice said "Go find her you have to do it now." She said looking at me. I nodded and got up leaving the cafeteria quickly as I could pretending to be the stares and the a particularly loud whisper of "Uh-oh Trouble in Paradise."

I had found Rosalie not in the halls or in the bathrooms but sitting in a classroom her face in her hands "Go away." She said before I could even walk in

"But Rose Im sorry -"

"Thats crap Emmett."Rosalie said fiercly looking up at me from where she was sitting "Your happy Im not pregnant after you said you would try?" She said

"No that wasnt it at all." I tried to explain but she stopped me

"You dont want to be a parent at all do you? You couldve just told me that in the first place I wouldnt have even bothered."She said angrily her hands clenching the desk hard enough to splinter the wood.

"No. Rose Listen, I sighed because-"

"I dont want to hear your little made up lie!" Rosalie shouted

"Im not."I said

"You are! It took you too long to come after me." Rosalie argued making her way to leave the classroom. I stopped her and she pushed me so I picked her up around the waist and walked in closing the door behind me."Let me down!"She protested so I put her back on her feet

"Rose listen to me."I said seriously as she opened her mouth to speak "I did not sigh because you werent pregnant."I said I took a deep breathe "I sighed cause you werent mad at me about what Ed and Jas think." I told the truth.

"What are you talking about?"Rosalie said

so I told her everything that had happened since Jasper caught her with the basket ball by the time I was finished she was sitting looking sadly at her stilettos. "Rose Im sorry I know you want this badly but we cant do this anymore." I said sitting by her.

She sniffed and shrugged "Its okay." she said in almost an emotionless tone "Its fine I understand."

"Rose?"I said not liking her tone

"Really Em Its okay."She said agian made me sadder than looking at her near tears.a sudden thought occured

"Rose,'I said"Look if you want a baby you'll get one."I said

"What do you mean I thought you said-"Rosalie started confused at least that was an emotion so I continued

"I can see you really want a baby so I promise you'll have one."I said

"How?"Rosalie asked

"I dont know."I said "But I promise .


	5. Brilliant Bella!

**A/N: Im sorry it took so long to update I suffered a case of writers block but its over and I will continue Hope you enjoy =) thanks for reading and hopefully Reviewing.**

* * *

"Maybe I can buy one..." I wondered aloud closing my laptop with a snap.

"You cannot _Buy a child_ their not like cars or something."Bella said shaking her head

"I don't know what to do though I mean I promised Rose I'd get her a baby and ... I'm only drawing blanks." I told her putting my head in my arms

"Well Adoption wouldn't hurt..."Bella suggested

"No. The kid will be human if we adopt and the Volturi are gonna try and dispose of it eventually."I explained Bella nodded in understanding.

"Well there has to be something right?" Bella said encouragingly

"There might be but I cant figure it out."I said

"What about what Alice saw did she tell you?" Bella asked taking my Laptop and pulling it in front of her

"No she didn't she said she didn't want to risk the outcome by telling me." I shrugged

"Oh."Bella said "Well I try to find something." She added typing on my laptop.I gave her a smile .Bella had really had my back through this . She was doing everything she could to help me research and when she wasn't doing that she was taking Rosalie baby shopping just in case something came up. which kept Rosalie happy, so I was happy.

Bella typed across the keys quickly every now and then clicking on a link and reading saying things like "Yes." "No" Or "Maybe... no wait ...no"after what seemed like an hour I decided to occupy myself with something. Bella's homework was lying there so I decided to do that. It didnt take very long cause the questions were pretty easy.

"Oh!"Bella said suddenly before closing out of the box and closing the laptop

"What?"I asked but she shook her head

"Nothing just realized something that might help." She said

"What?"I asked as she got up walking towards the door

"I'll catch you later I gotta talk to Alice." She called back leaving me there.

I frowned and looked at my laptop I picked it up and left as well.

Three days passed...

"This is going to be fabulous." Rosalie said smiling at me as she packed away baby clothes in various sizes and colors away in a dresser drawer "Absolutely perfect were finally going to be like one of those families that used to come on television when we were younger " she added

"Only more modern I hope."I grinned.

Rosalie giggled her laugh like wind chimes "Of course."She said"Oh the baby is gonna need a car."She added suddenly

"A car?"I asked

"Well eventually yes. Im thinking if its a girl we can get her a Lamborghini murcielago lp640 or something like that or if its a boy a Mercedes Benz SLR 722 Edition." Rosalie said

"Nice."I grinned at Rosalie's taste in cars

Rosalie beamed at me and then hugged me "I love you em I really do you don't know what this means to me."She said

"I love you too." I said hugging her back in my mind I could only sense disappointment coming her way.

My cellphone began to ring Bella's ring tone

_sweet dreams are made of this_

_who am i to disagree_

_travel the world and the seven seas_

_everybody`s lookin for somethin'_

_some of them want to use you_

_some of them want to get used by you_

_some of them want to abuse you4_

_some of them want to be abused_

I answered the phone"Hey Bells."

"I think I found a way."Bella said

"How?"I asked

"Surrogate mother find a surrogate."

My eyes widened "Why didn't I think of that?" I beamed Rosalie looked at me tilting her head

"Cause your not as Brilliant as me."Bella teased

"Oh my god Bella I so owe you." I said smiling

"What?"Rosalie whispered

"Bella tell Rose"I said handing Rosalie the phone Rosalie put the phone to her ears and listened I could ony hear her side of the conversation

"Well wouldn't she die?"

"Well that would be trouble..."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh...Oh! that's Wonderful Yes that would work!" Rosalie smiled

"Yes yes we'll talk to Carlisle ."

"Oh that's a wonderful plan Bella Thank you!"

"Okay I will Bye bye."Rosalie said hanging up the phone she smiled at me and threw herself into me in a hug "We have to find a half Vampire surrogate. "She said her black eyes lit up in excitement

I smiled "We will." I said nodding "Easy enough right?"

Rosalie shook her head and smiled "No but were pretty damn close aren't we?"

"Definitly." I said

She kissed me and smiled " This means so much you guys are doing this." She said

"You deserve it Angel." I said before she kissed me again.

I owed Bella , I really did . If it weren't for her brilliance Id still be stuck in that Library without a clue on where Id get my angel what she wanted that moment I felt truely glad she was my little sister....Even if she did cheat at arm wrestling.

* * *

**A/N : Sorry its a little short the next Chapter will be longer I promise . Love you guys! **

**- Andi**


End file.
